The present invention relates to a medical device system and a medical device, in particular, to a medical device system and a medical device, which sends and receives measurement data of vital signs using a communication function.
Recently, networking of medical devices is progressed. As a result, an ability of transmitting and receiving data between medical devices is also enhanced. Such a data communication between medical devices needs to be smoothly performed and also to be correctly performed so that confusion in information of patients is not occurred.
Now, techniques related to data transmission and reception between medical devices or between a medical device and a medical system server will be described. JP-A-2009-508618 discloses a system in which ECG (Electrocardiogram) is transmitted from a first medical monitoring device (such as AED) to a second device (such as a defibrillator for an emergency rescue team).
Also, JP-A-2005-152401 discloses a system in which a medical measuring device transmits measurement data in a wireless manner. The medical measuring device decides whether or not an opposing device receives the measurement data by ACK and retransmits the measurement data if it is decided that the measurement data is not received.
JP-A-2012-235874 discloses one aspect of AED (Automated External Defibrillator) having a communication function. The AED includes a sensor for measuring vital signs (such as body temperature). Also, the AED transmits information measured by the sensor to a server of a medical institution.
As described above, there is a case where data measured by a certain medical device is desired to be transmitted to other medical devices. For example, it is preferable that measurement data acquired by a defibrillator equipped in an ambulance can be transmitted to a patient monitor of a medical institution and the like. As a result, doctors or nurses can also refer to various measurement data before a patient is connected to the patient monitor.
At this time, in order to avoid confusion between patients in transferring of data, transmission and reception of correct measurement data between both devices have to be ensured. For example, a situation where the patient monitor connected to a certain patient is handling measurement data of another patient has to be avoided.
However, in the related art including JP-A-2009-508618, JP-A-2005-152401 and JP-A-2012-235874, there is no suggestion and mention on a structure and a scheme in which measurement data can be transmitted and received between correct devices.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and a primary object thereof is to provide a medical device system and a medical device, in which a transmission and reception of measurement data can be performed between correct devices.